Gone With the Wind
by scotgirl
Summary: Another year, another day, another war" The Dark Lord is gone and the war almost over, but at what price. Harry is gone and is given a chance to re-capture the love, hope and innocence he lost at a year old...
1. A terrible price to pay

_Gone With the Wind_

* * *

_Chapter 1 - A terrible price to Pay_

Dumbledore stood and the few brave whispers that echoed around the Great Hall died out immediately. The once boisterous, lively energy that previously filled the castle had disappeared. Just like magic.

"Another year, another day, another war. We have all suffered, there is no use pretending. The war is over, but at a terrible price. We have lost many of our number." Dumbledore looked around sadly looking at each of the noble and great houses. Home to the most gifted people on this earth. "I would like us all to raise our goblets for the brave people that have given us a chance to live. I would like to raise our goblets to the innocent lives lost for the chance of power. To the lost, and the suffering."

"To the lost, and the suffering," The all muttered; many to engulfed by grief to say the words properly, the anguish showed in the hollows of their eyes. They had all suffered

"I would also like to remember an individual whom all of you know, but few realise his sacrifice. Harry Potter, one of the most remarkable people I have had the pleasure to meet, gave his life for us. He abandoned his happiness, his innocence, his well being, to give us life. He has struggled through these years knowing in the end he was the only one with the power to vanquish Voldemort," There was no longer a shudder at the mention of his name. They barely noticed, Dumbledore's speech entering their tired minds, waiting for the moment they awoke to realise what the meant. "A prophecy, made almost eighteen years ago tells us he was the only one with the power to stop this evil and give us a chance of a new life. It is our obligation to know that this will not go amiss, we need to stand together and hope that one day we will meet our saviour again and he can see the world we have built because of him. I would like you, once again, to raise your goblets to Harry Potter," and for the second time everyone in the Great Hall stood and much more clearly the words "to Harry Potter" rang through the hall. Ron put his arm around Hermione silent tears running down both students faces as the raised their goblets. No one really noticing Dumbledore's mistake, no one but Ron and Hermione. 'He can see the world we have built because of him'. Harry was dead; he could not see a world of happiness he had created.

The students began to leave the Great Hall in silence the hall was almost empty but one man stood in the corner watching the scene with a heavy heart. He walked up to the teacher's table, empty of all but Dumbledore.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said, offering no other information. Dumbledore nodded, the twinkle in his eyes was dieing.

"Here is the time-turner, I wish you all the luck, happiness and peace you deserve." Dumbledore handed over the turner and looked into the emerald eyes shining through from the darkness of his cloak. Shadows danced in the corners of the extraordinarily green eyes, ever haunted by his past. Hopefully the next twenty-five years would bring back some happiness into his life. "I expect you in my office at midnight tonight, Goodbye and good luck Harry," and with that Harry lowered his hood revealing a lightning bolt scar above his left eye, a drop of blood spilling from the old wound as though it had been carved only moments ago. His face was pale in the fading candlelight, the full moon beamed down from the enchanted ceiling giving the hall a surreal even dreamlike look to it. He lowered the chain of the turner around his neck and turned the hourglass twenty-five times, one for each year back he would travel. He looked up into the eyes of Dumbledore. The twinkle he had come to love and hate was fading. Harry knew what he must do. He closed his eyes for many minutes and when he opened them again Dumbledore was gone, the Hall was empty and the morning light streamed into the room.

A/N: Please review, its supposed to be confusing at first its all part of the story. Im adding lots of hints about the story but not really telling you anything. I hope i've not completely lost you. Anyway creative criticism is always welcome and i love getting tips so feel free to do so and i really want to know what you think so you can completley hate it, i dont care i just want to know!


	2. See A Penny Pick It Up, All Day Long You...

**_Gone With the Wind_**

_Last time: _

_He lowered the chain of the turner around his neck and turned the hourglass twenty-five times, one for each year back he would travel. He looked up into the eyes of Dumbledore. The twinkle he had come to love and hate was fading. Harry knew what he must do. He closed his eyes for many minutes and when he opened them again Dumbledore was gone, the Hall was empty and the morning light streamed into the room._

**Chapter 2 – See a Penny Pick it Up, All Day Long You'll Have Good Luck.**

Harry stood for many moments looking at the empty chair, memories of days forthcoming flooded through him and for the first time in many years he let a tear fall. For those dead, those who would die, and most of all for those left to pick up the pieces. The tear was for what he had fought his entire life for, what he was still fighting for, and what he would die fighting for.

Harry turned to face the doors and slowly descended the steps from the raised teachers platform. Time began to slow down and it seemed as though it took him forever to walk past the empty house tables. His heart heavy as he threw open the door to the deserted entrance and made his way to the stone gargoyles. He stood before the frozen stone, silent for a few moments. Harry began muttering curses under his breath.

"Password, damn it! Eh...lemon drop? Chocolate frogs? Animal crackers? Liquorish allsorts? Soft mints?" Harry stood there for many minutes shouting as many sweets as he could think of. Harry fell silent having finally run out of sweets, muggle and wizard alike.

"Fuzzy Peaches," said a familiar voice from behind him, a hint of amusement in his voice as the gargoyles leapt aside revealing a moving staircase, "After you sir," a smile of the utmost contempt plastered on his face.

"Please, sit down," said Dumbledore taking a seat opposite Harry. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Without waiting for an answer Dumbledore conjured up two cups filled with steaming hot tea that sent a sweet smell around the room. Harry took this opportunity to look around his office. The portraits on the wall were looking on in mild interest; though most seemed to be looking on as a matter of obligation not choice. Somehow the office seemed more crowded, books, piles of parchment, and trinkets littered the room; sitting on a table hidden in the corner was a stone basin of silvery pensieve much like that he had found in his fourth year and there was no space on the many tables and stools left. Dumbledore handed Harry a cup bringing him out of his trance but did not drink immediately.

"Now I think I am right to guess you have reasons other than sitting in my office drinking tea, and you don't seem to be a student. What is your name?" Dumbledore said taking a sip of his tea and frowning before adding another lump of sugar with the end of his wand then twirling his wand in the air and watching the warm liquid swirl inside the cup. He looked up at Harry expectantly, raised and eyebrow, waiting for his response.

"My name is Harry James Paterson," he said simply, giving no other information. He took a sip of his tea before looking at Dumbledore, waiting for his answer.

"Well Mr. Paterson may I inquire as to what you are doing here?" Dumbledore said patiently, looking as though he could wait a lifetime for Harry's answer.

Harry sat for a few moments before answering, hoping that for once the man would be interested in him for more than just pity. "I am here to apply for the defence against the dark arts teaching position, I believe it is open?" Harry said, knowing quite well that it was and that he would be the one to fill it.

Dumbledore looked up and nodded, "you seem young to fill such a demanding position but I am not one to look at age as a barrier. Do you have a résumé?"

Harry handed over the parchment he had filled out earlier. Some things had to be changed slightly, like his school. For obvious reasons he could not have attended Hogwarts since Dumbledore would have known him, having only just graduated that year. Not that he had attended the graduation feast either; being dead did have advantages.

"The International Academy for Witches and Wizards in South East Asia, a remarkable school," Dumbledore muttered to himself and continued reading, "18? That seems rather young but age does not measure experience," after a few minutes, muttering a few comments here and there he looked up at Harry, placing the parchment on his desk in front of him.

"I am willing to accept you as a teacher if you can pass one simple test." Dumbledore looked him in the eye for a second; it was so fast that Harry thought he had imagined it. Dumbledore looked serious, "I would like you to show me your left forearm," Harry had been prepared for this he lifted his arm to reveal a tattoo of a phoenix with a single tear falling down his arm.

"You are a member of the order?" Dumbledore said looking mildly surprised for the first time since the arrival of this stranger. Harry nodded and handed over another letter of which contents explained that Harry was a member of their headquarters abroad and was here to help increase the numbers where the dark side had most power. How Dumbledore had managed to explain this was hard to say, whatever he had done convinced this Dumbledore and that was all that mattered. Harry sat thinking about the last few weeks while Dumbledore looked over the rather long letter. So much had happened in such a short space of time, not that this surprised Harry considering he had a knack for finding himself in unexpected situation. Not that Dumbledore ever seemed to car. After his fifth year Harry's faith in Dumbledore had dwindled.

Dumbledore had finished reading the letter and threw it into the fire a grave look on his face. "You start on September 1st, which incidentally is tomorrow. I will have a house elf show you to your quarters. Unfortunately I must leave you now, good-bye Professor Paterson and good luck. You will find the syllabus already in your room," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling madly, looking straight at Harry's startlingly green eyes. "Oh and you may want to do something with your hair," Dumbledore said chuckling. "It will attract too much attention."

"Yes professor, thank you for everything." Said Harry realising just how little he had actually spoken throughout the entire meeting. He was suddenly overcome with an urge to spill out everything, start to end. Everything about the future, everything he shouldn't tell him, everything he was severely warned not to reveal under any circumstances.

Harry followed the house elf that had appeared with a 'pop' and stepped onto the descending staircase. His thoughts ventured to his parents he would finally meet them, it was only three times a week but it is more than he can remember in a life-time.

Harry suddenly tripped over his robes and threw out his hands to break his fall. The house elf came rushing over as quickly as his legs could carry him.

"Sir? Sir? Is sir okay sir?" said the elf looking at Harry oddly.

"Yes, yes fine thank you," Said Harry. He began to get up and brush off the dust from his hands and robes. As he lifted his hands from the cold stone floor he noticed a knut stuck on the palm of his hand. He peeled it off and slipped it into his pocket, not really understanding why. He started following the house elf once more down the deserted hall ways and soon all thoughts of the fall were out of his mind. Thoughts of the up and coming year engulfing his brain and taking his mind, for the first time, off his past and the world he could never have. It was another day, another year, in another time.

A/N: The story seemed rather popular so I have updated as fast as I can. A few people mentioned length and I know this isn't much longer (4 pages in word) so please tell me if this is more what you prefer.

**Please give your thoughts...**


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Gone With the Wind**

Tabitha78 – Firstly thank you for reading and reviewing all chapters!! Yes you are correct in saying that Harry's parents are 13 years old and Harry will be older than them, with the added bonus of having the authority to give them detentions!

Padfoot1987 – Okay just to clear this up, Harry is not dead and never was. He faked his death because there is no way to come forward in time other than waiting it out and by going back 25 years he will be 43 when he returns. He will probably not be recognised as easily with the extra years on his back, hence the fake death. There are many reasons for it, but they are yet to be revealed. I hope that clears it up, if not just shout and hopefully I can point you in the right direction!!

Anonymous – Thanks for giving me a pointer for the length, very appreciated. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye did not fade when or because he sent Harry into the past, that is just when Harry noticed the change, chances are it has been slowly disappearing. As to why...read the story :P

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

As he lifted his hands from the cold stone floor he noticed a knut stuck on the palm of his hand. He peeled it off and slipped it into his pocket, not really understanding why. He started following the house elf once more down the deserted hallways and soon all thoughts of the fall were out of his mind. Thoughts of the up and coming year engulfing his brain and taking his mind, for the first time, off his past and the world he could never have. It was another day, another year, in another time.

**Chapter 3 – Sweet Dreams**

**(Quotes taken from 'Goblet of Fire' and 'Order of the Phoenix' by J.K. Rowling, version British)**

"_Kill the spare" _

"...Bow to death, Harry..." 

"_What's comin' will come, an' we'll meet it when it does."_

'_Crack. Dead twins. Crack. Dead Percy. Crack. Dead Harry.'_

"_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

For our Hogwarts is in danger 

_From external, deadly foes."_

'_I must not tell lies'_

"_Dumbledore's Army...that's the ministries worst fear."_

'_The man was yelling in pain...then he fell silent...he slumped backwards against the wall...blood spattering on to the floor...'_

'_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall...'_

Harry's eyes snapped open and his hand flew to his mouth trying to stop himself from screaming, but to no avail. An ear-splitting cry broke the silence of the night. Harry sat up in his bed gasping for breath trying to block his mind from the images of Sirius fading into the abyss. Falling. Harry turned leaned over his bed, coughing madly as vomit sprayed across the floor. A house-elf came rushing over frantically to Harry pushing him back down into bed and forced a calming drought down his throat. Harry felt the warm soothing feeling swarm over him as he relaxed and lay back on the bed. The house-elf continued to rush around but Harry didn't take much notice, he lay back and tried to remember what he had been dreaming about. Whatever it was had already happened, there was no doubt about it. The lingering feeling of déjà vu was strong and all he could see was the blurred vision of Sirius falling into a blur of unknown. His shoulder length black hair was plastered to his face and his lightning bolt scar more apparent against his pale, white skin.

"Sir? Master Paterson sir? I is going for Madam Pomfrey. Sir should stay here and rest, for sirs own good, Hyper will get help sir." The eager elf named Hyper began to back from the room while bowing to the floor. The combination was obviously a terrible idea because no sooner did his nose touch the ground he tripped over his unnaturally large feet and was sitting on his backside looking slightly confused.

"Hang on there, wait!" Harry said trying to stop the house elf from disappearing to fetch the school nurse who apparently held the position for over 25 years. Harry couldn't help but be impressed with her dedication. Harry turned to the elf, looking for a to convince a clearly enthusiastic house-elf. "Hold up there, what did you say your name was?"

"Hyper sir my name's is Hyper!" Hyper was leaping from foot to foot breathlessly.

"Hyper..." Harry said grinning inwardly at the elf's eager and...well...hyper mood. "There is no need to call the nurse, I assure you. I think it would be better to simply forget about this little...eh...incident..." Harry looked at the elf his eyes showed the faintest glimpse of hope.

"But Sir, please sir it is of much importance that sir is healthy for his teachings tomorrow sir. Is sir sure he would not like Madam Pomfrey to check sir?" The elf looked up at Harry but saw nothing in his eyes. They were not cold, nor were they evil. The startling emerald green sparkled but the emotion was hidden deep inside. Concealed from any and all.

"No, That's okay Hyper. It was just a dream." It wasn't a lie, not exactly anyway. Nightmare is a more accurate word but Harry didn't much think of it. Sirius was all that he could see now, Sirius falling forever.

* * *

Harry looked at himself in the mirror one last time before heading to the welcome feast. He had used a simple charm to change his hair from the jet-black hair to a dirty blonde colour that made Harry's face seem slightly less pale. He had also grown his hair to shoulder length but it still stuck out at the back, no amount of charm work could change the great Potter trait. Harry grinned at himself in the mirror, his green eyes glinting with mischief and his lightning bolt scar was clearly visible amongst his untidy hair. Not that there was any reason to hide his scar; he was no longer the-boy-who-lived, Harry laughed silently to himself as he thought about it the-boy-who-lived wasn't even born.

Harry entered the feast relatively unnoticed. The students were running across the great hall greeting friends not seen since school had broken up in June. It took most of Harry's will power head toward the Griffindor table, instead he made his way to the teachers table and took a seat between a strict, middle-aged woman and a short elderly female Professor Harry did not recall either.

"Hello, you must be the new defence teacher Professor Dumbledore was telling us about, Paterson is it not?" the woman said raising an eyebrow and looking over this new arrival, "bit young don't you think Maggie?"

"Yes, well Dumbledore said he was. Margaret Murray, charms. You can call me Mag or Maggie," said the elderly professor in a broad Scottish accent, holding her hand out to introduce herself a friendly smile plastered on her face.

"Nice to meet you Maggie, I'm Harry Paterson," Harry said shaking her hand politely.

"Hilary Acerbus, Potions; pleasure to meet you Paterson," Said Acerbus smiling at Harry warily, dislike apparent from the moment she set eyes on him. Harry was not surprised; he had never had much luck with potions professors before.

"You do seem rather young to be teaching though, Dumbledore must see something in you. You cant be any more that 20!" Maggie said apparently looking for an explanation. It wasn't meant to be rude, she was just looking for a conversation but Acerbus seemed rather interested to hear Harry's answer for himself.

"Eighteen actually. It is rather young I must admit but its not as though I come without experience." Harry said, instantly regretting saying too much.

"Oh really? At eighteen? And what type of experience have you come across may I ask Acerbus asked doubt pouring through her eyes." Harry was saved the trouble of answering as the hall fell silent as the doors to the great hall opened. A line of terrified looking first years filed into the hall lead by Professor McGonagall herself.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts please... 


	4. Teachers Pet

**Gone With the Wind**

A/N: Sorry to disappoint if you thought this was a new chapter but fan fiction deleted the last one and I have no idea why or for that matter when, I may have lost the email in the junk filter or something…anyway for those who have read this it is exactly the same as before and if you are waiting for ch-6 it is on its way…. as soon as I have time to edit it! Should be up by tomorrow at the latest!

_**Last Time:**_

"_Oh really? At eighteen? And what type of experience have you come across may I ask" Acerbus looked down at him doubt pouring through her eyes. Harry was saved the trouble of answering as the hall fell silent as the doors to the great hall opened. A line of terrified looking first years filed into the hall lead by Professor McGonagall herself._

Chapter 4 – Teachers Pet 

The storm was raging through the castle; bolts of lightning illuminated the darkest corners of the ever-changing corridors and thunder roared over-head. The torrential rain hammered against the windows like a thousand bullets threatening to destroy the castle and all in it. A man rushed through the endless maze of corridors oblivious to the gale force winds that made the castle creak and shudder. A shrill bell, announcing the start of classes, rang through the empty hallways as the sinister figure came to a halt in front of an old battered looking door. Reaching out he grabbed the handle and threw open the door, just as a flash of lightning streaked through the room, a girl screamed but at the sudden entrance of this mysterious figure but her cry was in vain as almost instantly a roll of thunder shook the castle to its very foundations.

"Silencio," the figure said clearly as he pointed his want at the wall and instantly the classroom was filled with an eerie stillness. Not a sole moved. Fear kept each student rooted to their seats staring at the hooded figure drops of rain still falling from the cloak. The man walked over to his desk and sat behind before lowering his hood, revealing wet, dishevelled shoulder length hair. His emerald eyes skimmed over each student in turn, looking over his wide-eyed shocked students. This professor would not be forgotten in a hurry.

"Third years? Gryffindor and Slytherin?" he said brushing some hair from his face showing a thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead etched over his left eye. A shaken girl sitting in the first row slowly nodded her head, but no one spoke.

"Good, my name is Harry Patterson, you can call me Harry or if you prefer Patterson. I'm not one for formality so calling me professor or sir will not be necessary in this class," Harry said looking around at his students a small smile playing at his lips and the students began to relax slightly. "This year we will be following a slightly different schedule than normal, it is one Dumbledore feels all students must experience. For the first few months we will be looking at dark arts," Harry paused looking around at his class; their reactions were altogether startled. "I realise this should not be covered until next year but both Dumbledore and I feel it is important to have basic knowledge of the evil that shrouds our planet," Harry's eyes rested for a fraction of a second on a greasy haired, unnaturally pale boy before he continued. "We will start today with the unforgivable curses, are there any questions before we start?" A hand in the back slowly rose above the heads, Harry looked back at a boy with wild jet-black hair, "Potter?" Said Harry

"Umm, yeah. I was just wondering...hey hang on how did you know my name?" James said loosing his train of thought, now looking suspiciously at Harry.

Harry smiled mischievously at James but did not answer the question, "What was your question James?" He said his eyes not leaving James'.

"What, right...oh yeah. I was just wondering how old you were? 'Cause you don't really look much older than twenty and no offence mate but how the ruddy hell did you get this position?" Harry laughed softly at James lack of refinement. Maybe, for once, Snape was right about his father. Subtlety was not his strong point.

"I am eighteen, Potter. How or why I got this job has nothing to do with you though I can assure you I am not without experience," He said smiling at the class, his tone was final and none of the students dared to question what 'experience' meant.

"Any more questions?" Harry asked looking around once more and a few other students raised their hands. Harry looked at the boy sitting directly in front of his father.

"Pettigrew? You have a question?" Harry said his face turned to look at the sandy haired, rather plump looking boy. He was no longer smiling but managed to stop himself from jumping up and cursing him on the spot, he grinned inwardly as he thought it would be one way to demonstrate the unforgivable's.

"Sir-"

"Harry, not sir," Harry said before he sat waiting for the trembling boy to continue.

"Well...Harry... I was just wondering if you would be showing us the...the..." His voice faded in the silence of the classroom and through the window another flash of lightning pierced the sky. They could not hear the thunder but the ground shook none the less and Pettigrew almost fainted in his seat.

"Yes," Harry said quietly looking at Pettigrew's pale face for a few moments before allowing his eyes to glance over the rest of the class. Each person either looked thoroughly terrified or confused, and Harry could instantly tell who was muggle born. The girl sitting in the front row raised a shaking hand.

"But sir...sorry, Harry...they are illegal. I read somewhere the ministry keeps tabs on us and knows when someone uses an unforgivable," She said looking into Harry's dazzling eyes, so much like her own.

"Well that would be a problem," He said an impish smile plastered on his face, "If the ministry had a tab on me,"

"What do you mean if?" Sirius said suddenly said looking at his teacher with a look of pure admiration.

"Exactly what you want it to mean Mr. Black," Said Harry, his eyes dancing with delight at the class' obvious confusion, they were all turning and whispering to their neighbours. "Now we must continue on with today's lesson. Can anyone give me an unforgivable?" The class was still; no one moved a centimetre for many moments then slowly a few students began to raise their hands slowly. "Right, Mr. Snape. The first one if you please,"

"Imperius Curse, it gives the caster total control over another. They can do anything you want them to," Snape said looking nervous but pleased to give an answer.

"Yes, _'Total control'_ the caster can force you to jump off the astronomy tower, stab yourself with a knife or even force you to kill your best friend. It can be fought, however. All it takes is will power. The will to say no. It's not a talent many can brag about. Would anyone care to volunteer as an example?" Harry knew few would but one was all he needed, for the moment. Harry looked around the classroom hoping someone would brave the chance. Harry sat for many minutes, looking and waiting. He knew, in time, someone would try. Patience, that was the key.

After what seemed like an age, a hand rose at the back. Low at first, slowly it rose into a more confident stretch. Harry waited a few more second giving the volunteer time to back down but the longer he waited, the more sure he became. Harry looked at the back groaning as he saw a mop of jet-black hair and wire rimmed glasses looking straight at him, his had risen clearly in the air.

"Well Mr. Potter, if you are sure," Harry said looking over and knowing James' cockiness had won over, he wanted to prove himself. Prove what? Who knows.

James stood up purposefully and walked in a would-be-clam-manner to the front of the class where Harry stood waiting. Harry raised his wand and pointed at James, "Imperio!" Harry shouted and James face changed suddenly from anxious to calm and uncaring. He looked lost within the tranquillity of his brain. Harry silently ordered his father to jump on the desk and start doing the Can Can while humming the tune loudly for the class to hear. James hesitated for a few seconds before following the orders Harry had forced him into and the class was in hysterics before Harry released the curse, the smile did not reach his lips and the laughter slowly subsided as the class realised that there was nothing amusing about it. Harry had to focus his energy on stopping himself from laughing along with the class. He let 'Mad-Eye' Moody's words wash over him, his first encounter with this curse clearly running through his head. _'Total control'_ . As the class settled and James had made it back to his seat, more hands flew up wanting to try it themselves, convinced they could prove themselves. Harry called them up, one by one. Not one could throw off the curse for even a second. Each made their way back to their seats looking somewhat disappointed in their abilities. Finally after Remus made his way to the back of the class clutching his arm on which he had fallen when the curse was lifted Harry turned to the class once more.

"Good, now the idea of this exercise was to give you an idea of the impact it can have on you. It cannot be controlled, not without extreme focus and determination. You did well for your first attempt. Now can you give me the second unforgivable? You beside the window, what's your name?"

"Er.... Frank Longbottom sir," Said a small brown haired boy sitting with his back straight. Harry could almost hear what Neville's dad was about to say, and could almost scream at the irony of it.

He gave Longbottom a small nod and the boy looked around the room before quietly saying, "Cruciatus curse."

"Yes. Pain, pain as you can only imagine. Insufferable, unbelievable, unstoppable, pain," Harry reached under his desk and lifted a stone basin of silver liquid. "This is pensieve. It allows you to remove memories from your head and see them more clearly, giving you the opportunity to make connections that were not clear within your own thoughts."

Harry lifted his wand to his head and extracted a thin, long string of silvery substance and dropped it into the basin, he tapped the liquid twice and a scene rose from the memories. Harry had carefully manipulated the memory slightly to compliment his new look, no longer James' son but Harry Patterson, blonde hair and all. Suddenly a scene of horror lifted itself out of the basin and the class looked on in complete shock.

"'_And now you face me, like a man...straight-backed and proud, the way your father died..._

'_And now – we duel.'" _

The class' feeling was mutual, each were disgusted, shocked, scared, and so caught up in the memory that if Voldemort himself had walked into the classroom, none would have noticed. They watched –

'_Voldemort raised his wand, and before Harry could do anything to defend himself, before he could even move, he had been hit again by the Cruciatus curse.'_

Half the class were shaking like mad when they saw the event played out in front of them. Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs and twitching like mad before the picture faded and was filled with an uncanny silence.

"That is the Cruciatus curse," Harry stated quietly, the entire class hanging on to his every word. "Pain beyond belief, now does anyone know the next curse?" No one moved this time, not daring to in case it brought on another memory, perhaps worse than this. Harry smiled weakly as he lifted his hand to his head and let a small thread of silver drop into the bowl.

"Its coming whether you like it or not, I know many in this room have heard of it. Now what is the third curse?" Harry tried to sound kind and sympathetic but he, along with the rest of the room, wanted the bell to ring and class to finish.

A hand in the front slowly rose; her waist length hair covered her face in an attempt to hide from Harry. Harry nodded and she said in a small, yet unmistakable voice. "Avada Kedavra."

Harry tapped the basin and out of the liquid came Harry and Cedric looking at a large gold cup gleaming from the stand Harry counting to three and a blur of colour as they were transported to the graveyard...

**(_Quotes taken from - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by J.K. Rowling)_**

_**Pg 188**_

_**Pg 573**_


	5. regret is insight that came to late

_**Gone With the Wind**_

_**A/N sorry this is yet another re-post I have no idea why this was deleted but it was and what's done is done…. Anyway to those who haven't read this, please enjoy….for those who have the next chapter should be up in a short while. **_

_Last time - A hand in the front slowly rose; her waist length hair covered her face in an attempt to hide from Harry. Harry nodded and she said in a small, yet unmistakable voice. "Avada Kedavra."_

_Harry tapped the basin and out of the liquid came Harry and Cedric looking at a large gold cup gleaming from the stand Harry counting to three and a blur of colour as they were transported to the graveyard..._

_**Chapter 5 – regret is insight that came to late**_

"Bloody hell... I mean...bloody hell...it was...bloody hell!" James was sitting on the end of his four-poster staring at the floor; his deep hazel eyes were glazed over and his hair was falling onto his face. The dormitory was unusually quiet as all four boys were lost in thought, starring into space and occasionally voicing a comment of disbelief.

"He barely looked older than us, fourth year at the most. Can you imagine?" Sirius was laying on his back his grey eyes wide with shock and shacking his head slowly from side to side trying to convince himself it wasn't real. It wasn't real; it couldn't be real. Could it?

"What about that Cedric guy? Who do you think he was? I mean I never heard of any Cedric guy's death, and he sure as hell was dead. I mean did you see it, just a load of green light and presto..." James voice faded in the middle of his sentence, they were all looking at Peter. He was sitting on the bed shaking slightly every few seconds fear was written across his face.

"Oy, Wormtail...you alright mate?" Sirius said glancing over to his hysteric friend, "you don't look to good you know."

"To state the obvious," said Remus as he glared at Sirius' lack of concern, "I wouldn't worry to much Peter, its not as though things like that happen every-day. I doubt any of us will come any closer than that to witnessing any unforgivables."

"I-I-I'm fine, really! It's just, well, you know..." Wormtail's voice faded and the only thing that could be heard was the rhythmic rain outside, the storm from earlier had calmed down and had turned into a gentle flow of rain falling from the sky, a small breeze found its way through the cracks in the window and freshened the stuffy dormitory and the uncharacteristically quiet third years sat lost in thought.

Out of nowhere a loud snort broke the silence and the boy named Wormtail screamed and jumped out of bed his wand pointing at Sirius' bed while Remus twitched at the sudden level of noise and commotion while Sirius rolled over snoring loudly and oblivious to the commotion his well timed nap was causing. He moaned slightly and started mumbling about Cornish pixies and chocolate ice cream while James sat on the next bed trying to control his hysterical laughter. A group of girls ran into the room looking around wildly for some kind of danger, the entire house had been on tender hooks after their defence lesson and were alert for any signs of danger. Of coarse screams from the third year boys dormitory was not that unusual but they felt it best to check up on them anyway. A red headed girl had her wand out, her green eyes looking wildly around the room.

"What happened, who screamed?" She said frantically her eyes darting from the sleeping Sirius to the wide eyes Peter, "What have you done James Potter?!" She said as her eyes rested on the figure in the corner, James was still laughing uncontrollably at the sight. It was a very odd sight, Sirius was curled up and sleeping peacefully while James was clutching his sides. Both Lily, the red head that had rushed into the room, and Peter had their wands out and were looking ready for a fight. Remus was sitting quietly in the corner looking amused at the sight and a crowd was beginning to form behind Lily looking curiously over her shoulder to see what the whole hubbub was about.

At that moment Sirius quipped up and began shouting in his sleep, "Ah Prongs its an evil giant flubberworm gettitoffme!!!" The room burst with laughter and Sirius slept on completely unaware of the strange scene he was making.

James Jumped off his bed and walked over to the window where a convenient jug of iced water and four glasses lay. He picked up the jug and walked over to Sirius emptying the entire contents over his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for everyone's favourite subject to become defence, the teacher was easy going and relaxed but still managed to make them wet their pants if they did something dangerous or stupid. He was the subject of many conversations and a huge mystery in the entire student body's eyes. Harry found that many of the students looked up and respected him and his knowledge, something that was entirely new to him. The DA had always treated him with respect but this was different. The students were in awe of him and looked up to him in much the same way as they did Dumbledore. Harry found this flattering, though he wasn't always on the best terms with his old headmaster, now boss, he had always admired his control over others and the respect others gave him. In his time Harry was thought of as one of the few people equal to Dumbledore, something Harry took endless hilarity in.

Two weeks had gone by and Harry, once again, found his third year Gryffindor/Slytherin class filing into the classroom talking animated among themselves. The main topic was, what would happen in this class.

So far they had covered a very similar range of creatures as Harry had during his third year and began thinking that perhaps Remus had done the same. Taken what he had learnt in third year and used it to teach in his time...it offered no end of amusement to Harry that he was teaching his teacher what to teach him.

Today Harry knew it was time to look back at unforgivables. He had given the class three weeks to recuperate and take their mind off the scene that was played out before them; he knew that he would have to bring up the subject eventually, sooner, rather than later.

"Well its three weeks since the start of term and I would like to jump back quickly to our first lesson. Now I realise this was a rather touchy subject and gave you time to deal on your own before brining it back to class again," Harry stared around the room as the class fell silent. "I'm not trying to be cruel, but this is an important subject and I want to make sure we have a good foundation of knowledge on the subject." The class was staring at Harry as though seeing a ghost, but after a few moments of silence Snape raised his hand into the air.

"Yes Mr. Snape, you have a question?" Harry looked over in his direction and nodded his head allowing Snape to speak.

"Yes sir, I was simply wondering. Why? Why did you have to show us? Couldn't you have just told us? It seemed like a slightly unnecessary activity, its not as though we are going to be attacked at this very moment" Snape looked at Harry a attempting to hide a small sneer that was playing with his lips.

"Are you sure about that Snape?" Harry whispered, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Harry shouted making the class jump a foot in the air, "There is always a chance, now I'm not saying you will walk out of Hogwarts and suddenly be hit in the back by a curse from some dark wizard, but you must learn. One day it may happen, you must be prepared. This world isn't full of chocolate frogs and dancing fairy lights. There are dangers in the world and we must face them head on. I promise you that one day, at some time or another, you will all be faced in a situation where you will thank Merlin you saw the true effects of the unforgivables and were not hidden in tiny box covered in rose coloured glass. This is the real world Mr. Snape, sure it's not fun or pretty, but at least it's the truth. I won't hide anything from you in this classroom. I won't lie. Our world is no longer the safe haven it once was; yes I am talking about Lord Voldemort. I cannot choose your sides, but I have shown you what the supposed 'dark side' can do. It is up to you." Harry finished and looked around the room, no one was moving. They all just sat and stared at him. The rest of the class was spent studying the dark arts, no one dared complain at the lack of practical work that day. They were all shocked and so caught up in their own thoughts that they didn't even notice the bell ringing to signal the end of class.

A/N: So…what did you think…??? Please review….


	6. Midnight

**Gone With The Wind**

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

(It's a little early but I'm off school now so I'm in the holiday mood!!!!!)

* * *

Kara Adar – Oh I never thought of Moody learning that from Harry, but you never know….

Maxennce – Something is definitely missing but for now it's staying the same, thanks for your review.

Tabitha78 – Yeah guess it is just a filler; I'm leaving it for now so thanks for your review, and all the others!!!

Aussie-Girl3 – Thank you for your absolutely amazing review. It really brightened my day!

Insanity-of-the-owl - you will just have to wait and see wont you...?

A/N: Sorry if u got excited with the other chaps and thought it was an update…. just a re post. This, however, is the amazing the brilliant, the wonderful, the unbelievable, the impeccable, the glorious, the stupendous, the exhilarating, the astonishing, the magnificent…chapter 6!!!! Sorry it took so long …enjoy!

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

I won't lie. Our world is no longer the safe haven it once was; yes I am talking about Lord Voldemort. I cannot choose your sides, but I have shown you what the supposed 'dark side' can do. It is up to you." Harry finished and looked around the room, no one was moving. They all just sat and stared at him. The rest of the class was spent studying the dark arts, no one dared complain at the lack of practical work that day. They were all shocked and so caught up in their own thoughts that they didn't even notice the bell ringing to signal the end of class.

**Chapter 6 – Midnight**

An owl swooped through the open window of a run down flat hidden in a maze of streets in the centre of Edinburgh and dropped a scarlet envelope addressed to a Mr. Harry Potter on top of a man laying in a deep, yet troubled sleep, small beads of sweat forming on his upper lip and across his forehead where, if not for his wavy hair covering it, a thin lightning face scar cut across his forehead could be seen. The snow-white owl hooted loudly to wake the pale man, as the envelope that had been dropped on his face began to let off a thin line of smoke at the edges. The man turned over in his sleep, ignoring the cries of the owl and allowed the letter to drop to the ground where it unfolded itself and a loud booming voice echoed around the room.

"Midnight Tonight"

Harry leapt from the couch and whipped out his wand looking around the room, emerald eyes wide and welcoming a chance for action. He had been stuck on the edge for the past few years knowing what his former self was going through at in his years of life at Hogwarts. His Parents; Voldemort; Cedric; Sirius; Dursley's; Seamus; Tonks; Neville. This time through Harry had to experience something worse than watching Sirius fall, worse than allowing Voldemort to rise, worse than watching Neville tortured to the same end as his parents. This time he knew what to do, he knew how to help, and he knew how to stop the inevitable from happening. Yet this time all he could do was sit on the sidelines and hear the information second hand. Yes he had been through his fair amount of adventures over the past 25 years but the most challenging by far was sitting down like a good little boy and stopping himself running out to the Department of Mysteries and catching his godfather and fulfilling his trade-mark 'saving people thing'. Harry brought himself back to the present as he watched the scarlet envelope burst into flames.

"Midnight."

The voice was one he knew well, Dumbledore had finally discovered who he was. Harry stood up and walked over to the mirror hanging in the bathroom, he muttered a spell under his breath and pointed his wand at his hair and allowed his wavy blonde locks that covered over his forehead and was a neat mop of thick straight hair to turn into unkempt, jet-black hair that almost reached his shoulders. Harry brushed out of his eyes and looked into the emerald green passed down from his mother, and sacrifice. He turned back to the kitchen and stood beside the sink for many moments before looking at a copy of the 'Daily Prophet' with the headlines reading:

_'Harry Potter, Hero or Zero?'_

Harry was once again infuriated by the treachery that exists within the ministry and its power to influence the people. Harry began to read the article; if it weren't for the fact he had supposedly just died it would have been funny. He could almost see Ron and Hermione's face when they saw the lies that were wasted parchment. He was now twenty-five years older than his closest friends; they would no longer recognise him in a crowd. Harry sighed and looked back to the article; he knew he had no choice; the death eaters were becoming a huge force, even without their dear master they were not a power to be meddled with. He needed peace to learn what he could and help the world escape these dark times; he had needed more experience. Without it the Death Eaters would surely overthrow him. He did it to help the order; he did it to help the wizarding world; he did it to save his friends.

_Recent confusion has erupted in the goings on of the wizarding worlds by none other than our supposed saviour, Harry Potter. Late last night, writes Rita Skeeter special correspondent, our young wizard was said to have joined the forces of evil and turned dark one and for all. In a press conference early this morning we received special intelligence on the goings on of the boy-who-lived from the minister for magic, Lucious Malfoy, himself "I regret to inform the wizarding world," The minister tells us. "That our so called saviour, Harry Potter, has fallen to the dark side and abandoned us in our search for peace. Last night we received word from a reliable resource that he accepted the dark mark, the symbol of the Death Eaters, personally from the Dark Lord in a gathering of Death Eaters not long before the attack on Hogwarts. He cannot be trusted and I urge you all not to approach him under any circumstances. He is a danger to our society. If seen I would ask you to inform ministry officials immediately. Do-Not-Get-Close!"_

_However Albus Dumbledore has opposed the minister's beliefs, once again, and is spreading outrage over the Britain as he claims that this information is incorrect. He tells us not long after the conference with Malfoy that, "I do not wish to directly oppose the ministry, but as it stands I cannot let the world live in fear from a force that no longer exists. It is with great sorrow that I tell you young Harry died in the struggle against the dark side last night and died a hero's death. He did nothing more than what was asked of him and died peacefully in his sleep after defeating Voldemort. I ask you not to disrespect his memory by spreading lies about his nature and believing him to be something he was and never will be. I hold Mr. Potter in deep respects and I hope you can accept him for who he is." Dumbledore has been working to overthrow Malfoy in his recent quest for power; he is known to hold insane theories about our minister's loyalty to the light side and has accused him of holding the Death Eater mark on several occasions._

_"He is loosing his marbles, I say," Percy Weasley who's family, the Weasley's, are known to be large supporters of Dumbledore._

_"I stand by my word, he and Potter are as bad as the Death Eaters…Potter just proved his worth by joining them! My son was always coming back from school with wild and dangerous stories of what Potter and his friends got up to during the year." Mrs. Finnigan whose son shared a dormitory with Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for 7 years tells us…._

The article continued on muchlike this on pages 5, 7 10 and 14. Not including the small snippets and comments found in unrelated articles, not much different to what was found in his fifth year. Which Harry had to continue to remind himself, was only two years ago. He was now sitting in the dinning room at the broken second-hand table, though he wasn't in a dinning room, it would be better described as a table sitting somewhere between his tiny kitchen and miniscule living area. What did he expect for the city centre? It was location that mattered, the flat its self was simply a place to hold his roots. The city its self held no emotional background or roots, he simply stayed there because it was ideal for his latest experiments with the auror department and the department of mysteries. His study was of coarse top secret and naturally involved Voldemort and the struggle against the Dark side. Even now he had killed Voldemort there was still many dangers, many of his followers had been as dangerous and feared as their master.

Harry turned and looked at the clock hanging on the wall and cursed silently under his breath as he grabbed his cloak and disappeared with a loud and resounding 'crack', appearing moments later in a foggy train station marked 'Hogsmeade'. He made his way to the single carriage pulled by a rather ugly looking Thestral. He climbed into the carriage noticing how large they were for the first time; he was so used to sharing with friends and always had too much on his mind, and was always too busy looking for his first glimpse of the castle with its many turrets and towers illuminated by the mystical lights, particularly from the great hall. Harry turned his head and looked at his sanctuary. Having worked as a defence teacher for five years Harry was forced to leave to make way for Quirrell, something he found extremely aggravating, but nothing could be done as he constantly reminded himself. Quirrell had to join Voldemort and help him try and retrieve the philosopher's stone. Harry had encountered much of these situations where he had to sit back and turn a blind eye to traitors and spies, he had sit back and watch It happen which is something Harry was never good at.

Harry was now standing at the stone gargoyles with no recollection of how he got there. He stood for a few moments knowing that, as always, he had no password and would have to think up hundreds of ridiculous sweets to enter.

"tutti fruity?"

"Chocolate frogs?"

"Snickers?"

"Furry Kneazles?"

"Vegetarian haggis?"

"Open will you!" Harry kicked the gargoyle hard and instantly wished he had not as the gargoyle gave him an evil look before kicking him right back and sending him flying to the other side of the corridor. Now he not only had a sore toe but his backside was aching and he felt like an idiot being beaten up by a stone statue.

"Ah, nothing better than having a little sense knocked into you, is there Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up to see an aged and tired looking Dumbledore; he was looking down at the aged student with mild amusement.

"It appears Mr. Potter, you are an excellent actor." Dumbledore said as he raised an eyebrow toward Harry, who was still nursing his wounds, "I was having suspicions you had not, as you said, lived passed your 21st birthday!"

"I can't say I thought Harry Patterson was such an original name, it was rather on the spur of the moment. Tell me Dumbledore, did you truly not suspect the one person who made a point to avoid Harry and according to logic…never even met the young wizard? Really Dumbledore, you are loosing your touch!" Harry smiled at his professor as he stood up and shook the man's hand.

"Yes well, Harry, much to talk about. Let us talk in more appropriate surroundings," Dumbledore turned to the gargoyle and said the password with a alight smile playing at his lips. "Potter gum!" Harry stood glowering at the old man.

"Not funny, professor. Not funny."

A/N: Who knows where that last bit came from…anyway this is just a snippet from the future. The story will be set in the past, I just felt like confusing everyone by telling you about the future before I tell you the past. Anyway I have something with a little more action in the next chapter to liven things up…just to let you know where this is going!

Please review…Merry Christmas!


	7. A Spooky Feeling

_**Gone With the Wind**_

_**Merry Christmas….again!!! **_

A-man – yeah, it is supposed to be confusing. So I wouldn't worry too much…it will make more sense eventually.  
Aussie-Girl3 – I love long reviews, hehe makes me feel special :-) Hope I didn't confuse you too much with the skipping around of time there, sorry about that…as to your story, I think maybe an inside look to Harry's duel club would be an excellent introduction to Harry's new position, or a look into his defence classes. Your writing style is excellent, with the exception o a few minor details…I would be happy to 'beta' your story if you want…just email me at adnil666 at yahoo :-) and I can give you some better tips, there isn't much space here…  
siriuslyhot!!! - This quick enough for you? :-)

A/N: Okay the last chapter has generated a little confusion that was a chapter set in the future that will eventually set up a future chapter. I realise that was a little confusing but we are back in the past….hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7 – A Spooky Feeling**

* * *

About two months had passed since Harry had travelled back to this time and the great hall was full to the brim with students and teachers alike, attending the annual Hogwarts Halloween feast. It was a sight to be seen. There was noise and activity in all directions as live bats flew over the house tables and made nests in some Hufflepuff girls' hair. There were pots of smoking potion and pumpkin lanterns floating over their heads and students kept looking up expecting the potion hovering about over their heads to empty their contents. There were never ending sparklers whizzing over the Slytherin's table causing students to dive for cover and emerge moments later looking extremely irritated at the Gryffindor's who were laughing hysterically at the antics. Peeves had snuck in and was now throwing ink balls at random students who turned around shouting at the tops of their voices to shout at Peeves, who turned back to then and stuck his tongue out in an oh-so-mature manner. In short, it was chaos!

Harry was sitting at the teacher's table, observing the scene with a ridiculously huge grin plastered over his face. He was looking over the hall as though there was nowhere on the planet he would rather be, his eyes were darting around mischievously and frequently rested on a small group of four guys…they were just sitting there, laughing and having fun. They looked so innocent, so carefree. Harry now had a small tear sitting in his eye as his eyes stopped moving and rested on a boy making an excellent impression of their most recent prank, he was skipping around on his seat looking confused until he burst our laughing along with the members of their little group.

A nudge brought Harry back to the table and McGonagall was facing him looking at him with his eyebrows raised, obviously expecting an answer.

"Sorry…err…Minerva…" Harry said trying not to cringe at calling his professor by her first name. "I was in another world there, what did you say?"

"I was wondering, Harry, if you had seen such a magnificent Halloween feast? Hogwarts is home to some of the finest and most spectacular feasts around!" McGonagall was trying to make small talk with him, while Harry fought the urge to start laughing as he nodded his head in agreement. Most of his conversations with this teacher had either resulted in detention, losing house points, or being told of in some way of another. She was, after all, his teacher. Harry sat there biting his lip while looking at McGonagall trying to listen to her talk of feasts and food. "You haven't lived till you taste the haggis the house elves prepare for us on Burns night, it's to die for! Why when I came here I thought that Hogwarts would have more important matter to busy themselves with and would simply ignore this wonderful Scottish tradition, but they prepared the most delicious burns supper of haggis neaps and tatties I have ever tasted..." Harry had sat there hearing but not really listening to what was being said and let McGonagall continue her tirade while he nodded in agreement every now and again.

He let his mind wander over his new life and noticed how busy he had been with life here at this time. Hogwarts could do this to a person though; give them the feeling that no life existed outside the castle. It was a dangerous trap to fall into, and it seemed that all succumbed to the feeling except their dear headmaster…Dumbledore. Harry knew he had to start looking at life outside the castle, but the idea was hilarious as they sat there in the noisy hall eating a banquet of delicious food and laughing and joking as though nothing could ever go wrong. A small twinge started to grow in the pit of Harry's stomach as though his insides were being wrapped around into a huge knot that could not be released. The feeling increased as he went through all that had to be done in the next 25 years. When he came to think about it, there was so much to do. So many potions to prepare, so many spells to study, so many people he had to protect. He knew, of coarse he could only protect certain people, all for their own reasons, and all he knew still lived in his time. Harry then looked at all those he would have to let fall before he could save all he wanted. His parents, the Longbottom's, Cedric, Sirius, Lupin, Dean Thomas…he would have to go through the hell of knowing he was guilty for their death, but also knowing he had a chance to save them again but could not take it. They were gone, if he rescued them he would never know they may have died and so would never go back in time to save them so they would die and the circle would go on forever. There was no question of what would happen, he would just make matters worse if he did something. And so, for the first time in his life, Harry would be the one left behind. He would be the one who could do nothing when fighting was at its worse and people he loved were dieing. The whole thing made his head ache, all he knew was he could do nothing.

"…. I think it was 31 years ago, and a student of mine decided she would try and bring me a haggis as a present for burns day. Of coarse she was a vegetarian and wouldn't get a proper one. She brought a vegetarian haggis, would you believe! Vegetarian I tell you! Don't know what she was thinking…" Harry suddenly realised he had no idea what McGonagall was taking about but nodded along anyway, wondering how they had gotten onto the subject of vegetarian haggis. He hadn't even realised there was such a thing.

Harry was in the middle of nodding in agreement to our dear professor's tirade and a stab of pain jolted through his scar. The pain, so intense he had to fight not to black out then and there. He sat there screaming out in pain; the throbbing bullets reverberated around his skull so he could not absorb anything else other than the insufferable pain that was now pulsing through his body. It was centred around his head and students and teachers looked on in horror as they watched the young man clinging to his forehead while the rest of his body thrashed around the room, as though in some sort of fit. And just as quickly as the pain started, it ebbed away; letting Harry gasp for air as he lay on the ground, surrounded by teachers trying to find the source of the problem. He was a wizard and, therefore, should not suffer from muggle diseases such as seizures and fits. Everyone knew this was something magical, and knowing he was well protected within the safe walls of Hogwarts, they knew whatever did this was powerful.

Harry lay on the ground of the great hall with the full attention of everyone, something not even Dumbledore could manage. This was going to take a lot of explaining. He lay on the ground for a full five minutes at least, though it felt like an age to them, before Harry had managed to breathe regularly. His face was still pale, and almost green as the headmaster reached down to help him up. His strong arms lead Harry from the room, everyone parted to let Dumbledore through. Harry tried to walk himself, to show he wasn't in to bad of a condition, but Dumbledore held fast to him as he led Harry from the room. Slowly a light murmur of voices broke into loud and curious chatter among the students; Harry wished, not for the first time, he were one of those in the dark, a curious onlooker to someone else's horror.

Dumbledore clung to Harry, on some instances even stopping him from collapsing there in the corridor. After seemingly endless twists and turns they came face to face with the stone gargoyles. He could not remember the password being said, nor could he remember the rotating staircase that lead to Dumbledore's office. He was pretty sure he had passed out for a few minutes as Dumbledore dragged him into a seat in his office where he was awoken. He looked around the circular room, glancing over the familiar portraits of old headmasters who were looking on with bored faces. Expecting nothing interesting to come of this little conversation. They were usually right. Harry noticed one portrait missing, Phinneas Nigleus. Of coarse having a portrait with direct relations to a dark family would be a major problem, Harry guessed the portrait had been moved to a less used area of the castle. Aside from this rather blank space on the wall the office was crowded with much more gadgets and gizmos than Harry remembered, and it clicked that it had been he who had caused most of that. He had been the cause of quite a bit of destruction in the headmaster's office. Harry reasoned with himself; Dumbledore shouldn't have kept information from him, Dumbledore had plenty of experience that should have taught him that Harry was best not left in the dark. No matter how much it was believed it would have left him happier or better off, it never worked that way and someone always got hurt.

Dumbledore sat patiently giving Harry time to brood over his thoughts. He was searching for something in his pockets as Harry's forced his mind to think about what had happened with his scar. It was obvious that his connection with Voldemort still existed; there was no other explanation. Though this explained it made little sense, the connection had not yet been created between him and the Voldemort of today. Though he had the connection, Voldemort hadn't been through the ordeal that caused them to link together. The connection should only exist between him and the Voldemort of his time, it existed but since that Voldemort was not alive in this or in his time he should not be experiencing any type of connection. If it was true that Harry was indeed experiencing Voldemorts emotions then the link was stronger than they ever imagined. Not only could it surpass time but also circumstance. The magic that bonded them would haunt Harry, so much so that even when Voldemort had not been marked with Avada Kedavra the connection still stood strong.

Moments passed as Harry sat thinking about the pain that had shot through his head, more unbearable and more excruciating than ever before. Voldemort was at the height of his power; Harry had just believed that since this was the past, nothing could hurt him. A stupid mistake to make to but one he had to learn the hard way. Now he sat in Dumbledore's office seeing that he had found whatever it was he had been looking for in his coat of infinite pockets, he unwrapped the sherbet lemon and popped it into his mouth then looked up at Harry with that god damn twinkle in his eyes. Harry couldn't help but be frustrated at Dumbledore's need for knowledge. He would do better not to know who he was or where he came from, but Dumbledore was not the kind of man to sit back and watch this kind of thing without trying to figure it out along the way.

"Well Harry, that was an interesting display of events I must say," Dumbledore looked over at him, searching deep into his eyes. Stared back and their eyes locked, his mind was blank and his eyes empty of all emotion. They sat there in silence, each looking into each other's eyes for many moments with neither wanting to break the prolonged silence.

Eventually Harry began to speak and Dumbledore moved his eyes from his piercing gaze, "Albus, I realise that explanations are in order and I understand your curiosity. The situation is complicated and that is almost as much as I can tell you at the moment, I hope you can understand this and I promise that whatever you ask I will not lie, but I know I cannot tell you all you wish to know." Harry finished but continued to look to the floor, searching Dumbledore for any hint of emotion or any hint of what was going through my mind.

"You do realise I could put you under Veritserum and have you questioned? You would have no control over what you say." Dumbledore stated bluntly as he took particular interest in his fingernails.

Harry swallowed and tried to think of the easiest way to stop him forcing the information form him, he knew it would only make the situation worse, "It would cost you more than it would me, professor," Harry's mind was racing faster than his firebolt but he didn't show it in his voice. It was calm and level, no emotion and no change was shown. He hated threatening Dumbledore, it was almost laughable that he was brave enough to do it, not even the boldest of Gryffindor's would try and intimidate him. Harry could see Hermione's face if she saw him talking to the legend in such a way.

"_Harry, be quiet. You should respect him; you would think that after seven years I would have drummed some manners into you but your turning more and more into Ron every day!" _

Harry smiled at the though, he could also see Fred and George egging him on and Ron standing in the background saying "_Good on you mate!"_ and grinning widely at his friends daring. Harry smiled slightly but it was one filled with sadness, remembering that when he waited out his time he would be twenty-five years ahead of them.

"Do you want to tell me something, professor?" Dumbledore asked. Harry raised head at being talked to formally and being addressed as a professor, a title he had not yet become fond of.

"I believe, Professor Dumbledore, there will be an attack on Hogsmeade this later this evening, if you wish to join me…I believe our services will be required. You should notify the remainder of the order." Harry stood then stood and looked over at Dumbledore as though waiting for him to stop his departure. When he said nothing Harry walked to the door and with a quick glance back at Dumbledore he left the room. The headmaster sat at his desk, the last rays from the sunset shone upon the few strokes of auburn hair that mixed with the grey on his hair and beard. He sat quietly for a few minutes and then realising the time, he sent for the order…he guessed they would need all the help they could get.

* * *

A/N: Well that's chapter 7! I was meant to actually start the whole hogsmeade incident this chapter but I got a little carried away with the scar and everything. So you will just have to wait…

Your thoughts…?


	8. Mad World

**Gone With the Wind**

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

A-man – Romance? A little, yes. I'm planning out a few little flings, maybe a slightly more serious one… :)

Lil Miss Potter – Dumbledore already knows he is part of the order, he discovered it during the interview. Of coarse he hasn't been welcomed fully into the order at the moment, as he has not been invited to meetings and such, they are obviously suspicious. Questions will come later no doubt, for now the battle is slightly higher on the list of priorities!

Aussie-Girl3 – Harry's scar was on the wrong side??? Wow I didn't notice that, I have never really enjoyed HP movies…I think they should have waited to see the end of the series before starting, they can't add in all the small clues or anything, it's a great world to create on movie but I personally think waiting till it could be properly planned would have been a much better idea. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter….

Princess-Fictoria – Ron and Hermione's reaction is coming, I can't wait to write it…I have it mostly planned but I expect writing it should be fun devilish smile thank you for your review!

A/N: I hope everyone had a fabulous Christmas and New Year, I've been away on holiday in Bali for most of the break so I didn't have much chance to work on this, hence why it's taken a while. It's not to long but I'm going to try and update quicker. No promises though. I would also like to remind people to help as much as possible in the tsunami efforts, a little help can go very far. There are charities everywhere that are involved, an outstanding amount has been raised already but more is still needed….

**This chapter is dedicated to all those involved in the tsunami tragedy…not only the families on holiday but the local people, whose homes have been destroyed.**

**Chapter 8 – Mad World**

"All Students will proceed to their dormitories immediately; the feast will be continues in your house common rooms. No dawdling!" Dumbledore's voice rang through the great hall and echoed into the halls. Students froze in mid bite as teachers began yelling for students to leave their food and hurry to their common rooms. The entire student body began talking wildly and rushed to the exits, the hall had erupted into chaos. Four boys stayed seated while the chaos subsided and students managed to make their way through the double doors, they rose and left the hall to be followed immediately by the teachers who began rushing them towards the marble stairs with quick and distracted orders to stay out of trouble. McGonagall had looked them all directly in the eye and told them this was no time for joking around in these dangerous situations; she made it quite clear they were not to get themselves into any mischief. Of course, they didn't make any promises and before they knew it the castle doors were under lock and key and all exits from the castle were closed, no one could go in…or out.

Harry made his way through the entrance hall and through the doors, passing a few startled looking students who were beginning to leave the great hall. At that moment Dumbledore's voice echoed from the great hall, Harry paid no heed to the distractions going on around him. He made his way towards Hogsmeade, his heart beating rapidly through his long, wispy cloak. He held his breath as he knew what he was going to…for the first time he walked into battle, not simply find himself there because of some bizarre turn of events which lead him there. He gave himself a moment at the gates to catch his breath and prepare for what he was about to face. Harry took a step out of the grounds and apparated to Honeydukes, or what he knew as Honeydukes at least.

A fraction of a second later he appeared in front of an old, beaten up looking sweet shop. Nothing like he remembered but the small sign above still read Honeydukes; he figured they had undergone some serious reconstruction by the time he first saw Hogsmeade, years from now. The town was full of life as young witches and wizards walked around in costumes, a tradition the muggles had 'borrowed' unknowingly from wizarding culture, and it was some witches smart idea to introduce wizarding the muggle society without actually revealing themselves. Her plan had gone disastrously wrong when they turned the holiday from children dressed as witches and wizards giving out free sweets (candy), to them going to houses and demanding it. If they didn't give them their sweets they could put a spell on them, or trick them. Wizards followed the adapted muggle tradition to acknowledge the fact that the two communities would never mix, and many believed this was for the best. The holiday was not much different from the muggle one, following the tradition of pumpkins, bats and other magical things, and of course – costumes. Wizards, however, tended to dress in what they believed to be muggle clothing, this resulted in a rather amusing array of kilts, sarongs, sombreros and sock heads (socks that you wear on your head)

Unfortunately this made it easier for death eaters to, hiding among this pandemonium was the perfect disguise. Harry lurked in the shadows, not wanting to bring attention to himself as he picked out hidden death eaters from the crowded street. Some he recognised and some he suspected, using legilimency he managed to tell who was who from the crowd.

He didn't like it.

Almost every third adult he saw passing him on the street seemed to have thoughts related to Voldemort. He stood for a good ten minutes, allowing time for the order and ministry aurors to organise themselves while he tried to come to grips with the death eaters plans. As far as he could tell, all they wanted was to create havoc. Kill only muggle borns, that was their orders; from what he could tell, they were directly from the dark lord. Harry weaved through the masses of Halloween costumes, looking for the easiest way to lead the trick or treaters to safety. Harry knew anything he tried would cause an up-roar and cause the death eaters to attack early. They were waiting for something, Harry thought it wise to bring as many to safety before that time. He began activating small objects around the village into portkeys, including several bowls of sweets and chocolate hung on shop doors. All went to the train station just outside the village. Not far, but far enough…he hoped.

Children began running up to the bowls reaching up and as they grabbed the handfuls of sweets, they disappeared. Harry looked around and slipped back into the crowd as parents noticed their missing children. Harry led as many as he could without being spotted to take their own sweets wrapped in colourful wrapper so they could join their children, who knows why they trusted him…Harry was just glad they did. Death eaters began to notice as more and more people disappeared off the street. There time had come to attack, in a blink of an eye the street was echoed by dozens of ear-splitting screams. As soon as the death eaters made themselves known, hundreds of ministry officials and order members, and many more Harry could not even begin to discover who they were and why they were there. It was army against army as the two sides met. Many of their number began fighting their way through to the innocent bystanders left on the street, Harry among them. He dodged around shots of light that missed by mere centimetres as he made his way to a small boy dressed in knee high socks, both different designs of coarse, a long orange trench coat covered in green polka dots and one of the infamous sock hats that had recently been discovered as amazing fashion accessories that looked great and made kept you warm.

The boy, no more than seven years old, was standing with wide eyes as he stared on at the scene that flashed with everything from electric blue to the deadly green; spells that no child should have to witness and yet so many did. Harry did a spectacular dive under a bench as a shot of green light shattered the rubbish bin at his feet and he grabbed the boy's legs and dragged him behind the reasonable safety of the bench before turning the bench into a portkey and setting the boy on top, he instantly disappeared. Not everyone was doing quite as well; there were a few body's lying on the street, their wide eyes and unmoving posture told him in an instant there was no helping them. Harry rose and darted to better cover, noticing the same boy he just sent to the train station standing at the other side of the street. Harry frowned at his appearance, there was something about the boy Harry simply could not place…he looked the same, dressed the same, and stood with the same petrified look over his face as Harry had seen only moments ago. No nothing was wrong, he convinced himself, just a trick of the mind. He dashed across to where the boy was standing, cornered by two death eaters who seemed to think the poor guy would need two people to take out.

"Hey kid, what wrong? Awww you look a little scared, so cute. Shame he has to die ain't it G? Pooooor ickle baby, are you scared of the big, nasty death eaters? You should put him out of his misery, before he starts to cry," the death eater said in a pitiful baby-like voice, Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry would recognise that taunting voice anywhere.

To Harry's surprise, and Lestrange and 'G's too, the boy looked up at the masked faces and said, "At least I'll be missed when I die!" The comment seemed to stab Bellatrix like a thousand knives and Harry could almost feel her eyes turn cold, no longer mocking him, as she raised her wand to point at the boy's chest. Harry could see his chest rise and fall quickly as he took deep breaths, Harry had to act quickly. Coming up from behind he sent a stunner at the one at Lestrange's side, G, then turned quickly to shoot the same spell at her. She managed to dodge and tried disarming him instantly, sending Harry flying back into a wall.

"Who the hell are you!? Stupid kid, didn't your mother teach you any manners," The joking in her voice was long gone, replaced by unfathomed hatred and Harry sent three spells in quick succession sending Bellatrix flying to the roof and knocking her unconscious.

"That's for snuffles," Harry whispered under his breath. He wished he could have blown her brains out but keeping her alive was crucial. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Sirius had to die, in the end it was Sirius' death that had saved him. Harry ran over to the kid and told him off for running off and not going where he was supposed to, the boy frowned in confussion but Harry was to busy to notice. He made yet another portkey but before he even had a chance to activate it, he felt a want tip on his back. The boy was staring behind him, standing so still he looked as though he had been hit with _Avada Kedavra_. The only thing that showed he was still alive was the fact he was still standing. Harry rose to his feet slowly and turned to look into the cold, hard eyes.

"Hello Mister Potter"

A/N: Please review……..any guesses who it is?


End file.
